pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wanted Poster 1
Journal 150px|baseline: My faithful citizens, I come before you today to announce dreadful news. It seems a notorious criminal somehow made it inside our fair city, and they where seen taking a child away... One of our warriors was fortunately on patrol duty and witnessed the crime, Dalias, could you tell the others what happened? baseline‎: Certainly your highness. Citizens of Aether, something truly grave has happened within the Kingdom which I must report to you. A child has been taken...and I was the only witness to the crime. These are the details of my account on this incident. Late last night, I was patrolling alone through the empty streets. It was quiet, calm, and had seemed like just another night of peaceful normality. However, not long after that, I saw a young male Riolu being chased by something. Sadly, I was too far away, to get a decent look at what was trailing the boy. I tried in earnest to get to where the young one was, but even at my top speed, I failed to save him in time. I feel guilt for letting this travesty happen before my eyes, and have now made it my mission to find the child, and return him home. However, things are not quite as simple as they appear. For you see, I'm certain based on how fast the child disappeared, and the fact that I saw something disappear into the shadows, that the one responsible was a ghost. I am skilled in many things, but when it comes to ghosts, my knowledge and attempts to track them are quite limited. Hence is why I have reported this. I require the aid of someone who has wisdom on tracking and fighting ghosts, I'm sure that there is someone out there with such skills, so I humbly ask for their assistance. Preferably the person should be skilled in combat, but if not, all I need them to do is lead me to where the child is and I'll attempt to do the rest myself. I await you answer on this subject and pray that we are not too late to save the Riolu. 150px|baseline|: We were able to identify the victim, a young male Riolu by the name of Atalo, a citizen of Artiphron. I had received a letter from one of Artiphron's messengers a few hours prior to receiving the news of this unfortunate event. This letter informed me that the boy was reported to have gone missing some days ago. Based on the reports of their citizens that knew the child, The concluded that it's most likely the boy hid in one of the carts of visiting merchants in order to reach our kingdom. As of why the boy would wish to come here, it appears that our current home has a history, with many myths and stories involved. Our arrival here has stirred many rumors, which has fueled both curiosity as well as suspicion and fear in others I'm afraid. However we cannot focus on this now, we will have to clear up these misunderstandings and investigate this history later, now our first and foremost priority is to rescue this child. 150px|baseline: After inquiring with locals in nearby villages, and describing the situation to them, we've discovered what we believe to be the identity of the Criminal as well. A female Misdreavus that seems to roam these parts as of late. This pokemon feeds upon the fear of others and seems to have a particular 'appetite' for the fear of children. The villagers had been wary of her, so she hasn't been able to get close to any potential victims, however we weren't aware of her presence yet, this gave her the opportunity she needed to slip past our defenses. Fortunately there haven't been any reports of her killing victims, but it is important that we find the boy quickly in order to make it as less traumatic for him as possible. We put up a wanted poster, with an image of how this criminal looks, on the behest board, and the villagers suggested searching in dark places like the forest at night or a cave. He is counting on us, so let us begin searching right away! Objectives: - Help catch the criminal and rescue Atalo. Reward: - 5000 C Deadline: - Satuday 31 Augustus 2013 24:00 EST Category:Wanted Posters